Camp Rock Stories
by Jkayy
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are in love but there diffrent lives affect there relationship? smitche naitlyn jason/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Rock Stories ****Disclaimer: i dont own anything other then my ideas**

**Chapter 1**

"So Mitchie up for a canoe ride?" Shane asked, his brown eyes glistening.

"Wouldn't miss it."I said smiling.

I sighed and leaned against the back stage door. I couldn't believe I was the girl with the voice. I remembered the time Caitlyn and I had walked passed the line of girls praying that they had the voice that Shane was looking for. Caitlyn had playfully asked if I was going to get in line and I had answered by saying that I was sure it wasn't me and besides Shane had never heard me sing before and now I find out I was the girl all along! How ironic!

I got up and started making my way to the canoes not knowing what to expect. I hadn't talked to Shane since Tess Tyler had told everyone my secret. Ever since then we had completely avoided each other, so I assumed he did want to talk to me.

When I reached the canoes I saw Shane leaning against a tree. He saw me and tilted his head towards the canoes indicating for me to get in. I quietly got in with Shane help and then he got in after. As soon as we got in Shane started talking to me as if last week hadn't happened at all. I was quiet for a bit nodding occasionally but suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shane, I blurted cutting him off, I'm so sorry about everything. I was stupid and should have told you the truth from the beginning." I could feel the tears sliding down my face.

"I probably ruined the last week of camp for you, I am truly sorry!" I could feel the tears falling harder.

"Mitchie don't cry. You didn't ruin my final week! Sure I was upset but now I'm fine. I know the real you and that person is beautiful, thoughtful, talented, and loving and I love her." He said smiling.

I was shocked when I heard the last three words he said.

" I love her."

He loves me?

"Shane?, I whispered, You love me?"

Shane looked into my eyes and nodded.

"I love you with all my heart Mitchie." He whispered taking my hands.

I instantly thought of all those day I lay in bed dreaming of saying one word to Shane Gray and now he was sitting in front of me saying I love you. It felt unreal.

"Shane I love you too, but after tonight we wont ever see each other again."

"Mitchie, Shane said seriously, I will drive down to New Jersey every weekend to see you if I have to."

I instantly felt relived and smiled.

"Well lets not think about it now, I said scooting closer to Shane, Lets just enjoy our last night together "

Shane smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. We sat there for hours just talking until I finally fell asleep in Shane's arms.

"Mitchie, Mitchie?" Shane said shaking me gently.

"Hm?" I said too tired to move.

Shane chuckled and despite my protests lifted me up effortlessly in his arms, and headed towards my cabin.

"Wow, your really strong!" I muttered in my sleep.

I heard him smirk and say something like

"I am a rock star aren't I?"

But I was too tired to comment, I was busy dreaming I was floating with billions of angels with Shane Gray holding me tight.

**Love it? Hate it? Any tips? Review pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then my ideas

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 4 THE REVIEWS!!

Painful Goodbyes

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a start. Mixed emotions filled me as I realized it was the last day of camp. I woke Caitlyn up scaring her half to death.

"What in the world?" Caitlyn exclaimed jumping out of bed.

"Caitlyn it's the last day of camp!" I said.

I could tell Caitlyn was sad about having to leave. In the past couple of days Nate and Caitlyn had become very friendly with each other and I knew Nate was planning ask Caitlyn to be his girlfriend today.

We quickly got dresses and grabbed our suitcases. Caitlyn was riding with me and my mom since we found out her family moved into our neighborhood while she was at camp. Outside Caitlyn saw Nate and ran into his arms crying. I looked around for Shane but I couldn't find him. I decided to check by the lake and sure enough he was there strumming I Gotta Find You.

I sat down next to him and he took my hand.

"So when do think we'll see each other again?" I asked, a tear slipping out of my eye.

Shane looked at me and wiped away the tear.

"You know I cant stand to see you cry," He whispered.

"I know I'm sorry I cant help it, its just I can't stand to leave you!" I cried into his shirt.

He wrapped his hands around me and kissed my forehead.

"You'll have Caitlyn and I'll come visit as soon as I can, I promise," Shane whispered in my ear, comforting me.

I stood up and so did Shane. We were both due to go home soon so I had to get this painful goodbye over with.

"Well goodbye Shane," I said sadly.

Shane looked pained for a second then pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was worried at first but I knew Shane would never hurt me and suddenly I didn't want to let go. Shane pulled away and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and said

"Mitchie, this isn't goodbye I swear," He said pulling into a hug.

He kissed me quickly then let go. We walked towards the exit were everyone was waiting for their rides, from a distance I saw Caitlyn and Nate watching us.

"Call me everyday," I said pulling him into a hug and never wanting to let go.

"I promise," He said

Suddenly I felt a tear drop on my head.

"Please don't cry Shane," I said pulling my head back to look at him.

He smiled, kissed my head and let me go.

"I love you Mitchie Torres, forever," He said softly.

"I love you Shane Gray, always," I whispered and walked away.

As soon as I got on the bus I broke into tears.

And as we drove away I saw the love of my life watching, a tear glistening down his cheek


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other then my ideas

Sacrifices

Chapter 3

The minute I got home I called Shane. I had finally calmed down thanks to Caitlyn and now I longed to hear Shane's voice.

After the first ring Shane picked up.

"Hello?" Shane asked sleepily.

"You sound tired," I laughed.

"Ya were still on our way, we had to drop off Jason first. Ugh he had like 5 suitcases filled with birdhouses!" Shane playfully complained.

I laughed, that sound like something Jason would do.

"So did you get home yet?"Shane asked after laughing along with me.

"Ya we just got home actually. I just really missed you." I whispered.

"I miss you too Mich, I blushed, I just talked to my manager about days Nate and I could come by and he said every weekend till the weekend of the tour." Shane said happily.

I felt like a ball had just dropped. There tour started in like three weeks so after those three weekends I wouldn't be able to see Shane for months.

"So I won't get to see you at all after you go on tour?" I asked sadly.

"Of course not Mitchie, we'll arrange for you and Caitlyn to come to some concerts. We'll work it out," He comforted.

But I knew that wouldn't happen. School starts the day before they go on tour and there was no way my parents would let me go on a school night or a Sunday. I sighed, things were going to be hard.

"Okay Shane, well I better go unpack," I said looking at the suitcases by my feet.

"K, love you," Shane said sincerely.

"Love you too," I replied back sadly and hung up.

I went to my room and plopped down on my bed. I knew it was going to be hard having to a famous boyfriend but not this hard. I couldn't help but feel distressed. I knew I was going to have to make sacrifices but never seeing Shane was not one I was willing to make. Suddenly I got a text from Caitlyn whom we had dropped off earlier.

"_Im bummed about the tour," _It read.

So Nate had told Caitlyn too.

"_Me too," _I wrote back.

I sighed and started at my poster my poster of Shane. His warm brown eyes stared back at me. I put my pillow over my head and groaned, things were not good.

**What did u guys think? Any ideas tips? Thanks again 4 all the reviews and alerts! Hope my 1****st**** fanfiction is good!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
